Time of the Cherries
by Katowisp
Summary: A day spent wandering Central in the spring. Sometimes to be strong means admitting weaknesses. RoyxRiza


Le Temps de Cerises (Time of the Cherries)

Disclaimer: This, as always, does not belong to me. 

Roy Mustang had difficulty revealing his feelings. He was a brave man, confident and sure, but the most difficult thing for him was to admit to himself, much less others, just how he felt about them. Hughes had understood, to a certain degree. Edward Elric never did, but then, Edward Elric seemed to have much the same problem.

Riza Hawkeye cared for Roy Mustang deeply. He was strong, smart, and she had spent nearly every day since they'd first met at his side. It was hard not to care for this man, now that she'd seen him in his defeats and in his victories. Riza had seen a lot of mankind in her life. She had been in war. She'd been participant to the corrupted politicians and had seen the awful results of alchemists who had gone too far. And although Roy Mustang lived in this world, he had never been tainted or destroyed by it. Roy Mustang was a good man in a world that was sadly lacking. And so, she worried. She worried because she loved him, and because she knew how much he hurt. But, he did not need to know of her worries and her fears, or of her love. He had enough to deal with on his own.

When Riza had sat by Roy's side and cut the apple for him, she realized she could settle into a life of almost-domesticity. She could never become a housewife like Mrs. Hughes, but she could care for another human in a way more than just friendship. For the first time since she met Roy Mustang, she felt everything click into place. It was like she had found her missing piece, and her life could be complete.

And then Mustang had left for the cold north, and Riza was left behind. She could not follow where she was not wanted, and decided that instead she was foolish. It had been a moment of weakness on her part. He could not care for her—she was a subordinate. This was what she told herself, but she found that even she could not believe it. She found herself missing the man she loved, and finding herself pained for never having said anything.

When Mustang came back, as full as life and leadership as always, she realized just how much she missed this man, and just how much she loved him. But love was a hard thing, not easily accepted by the military, and she had a hard time reconciling the emotion with herself. She had never seen herself as weak, and yet she'd always associated love with weakness.

Roy Mustang was back in his office, and Riza visited him, under the premise of updating him of the going ons since his absence. Mustang nodded attentively, paying attention and writing notes. Halfway through her speech, however, he sighed and stood up. "I'm bored, and it's beautiful outside. I've been stuck in the cold for months now. You can continue the debriefing on a walk."

It was wholly unlike Mustang, or perhaps, it was wholly like him. His months in the cold had been due to his own self-imposed exile, and he was bound to have changed during that time. Yet, he was much the same man as always, and Riza coughed into her hand. "Sir, you really should be writing this down." Mustang waved a hand flippantly in response.

"I can read the reports."

Outside really _was_ beautiful, and Riza found herself appreciating the weather. It wasn't often that she spent time just wandering out in the sun. She found that focusing herself on some project was much easier, and there was always work to be done. If nothing else, she could be practicing her shot. Riza Hawkeye was not a poet, and walking through the park had never appealed to her. The park wanderers were daydreamers and poets, and they never accomplished anything. And yet, here she was with Roy by her side as they strolled through the park, and down the prettier boulevards of Central. There was a lot to fill Roy in on, and so they walked for a long time.

The sun finally began to set, and Riza realized how long she had been talking. She frowned. It had been wasted time—there was so much more they could have accomplished. Just as she opened her mouth, ready to say as much, Mustang motioned to a nearby café. "It's late. Perhaps we should get dinner?"

"Dinner, sir?"

"I'd say we've earned it. We've done a lot of walking." Roy said with one of his winning smiles. Riza hesitated, and finally nodded.

"I didn't mean to waste your day, sir." Riza apologized as Roy held the door open for her. They asked for outdoor seating, and sat down just as the lamps went on. Their server was a kind, young gentleman with pretty eyes and a boyish smile. He was of military age, and Riza watched him carefully. He seemed so normal, and absent of the stressors of the world. Riza hoped there would never be another war, so that he and other young men like him would never have to fight in a war. She was reminded sharply of Edward Elric and his brother, and wondered how they'd faired. If those strange air machines and the destruction they'd done was any indication of the condition of things in that other world, she feared for them. They had gone through so much already, and she wished they, more than anyone, could have it easier.

"We fight so that they didn't have to." Roy said, his gaze following Riza's. Her attention quickly snapped back to Roy. "That's what I used to tell myself, until I found out why we were _really_ fighting. And then I fought so that our political leaders could no longer force wars on our country just to serve their own purposes."

The food was served, and they ate on in quiet companionship. They had never quite spent an evening like this before, but Riza found she didn't dislike it. Military rules and strict lines she thought they couldn't cross defined their relationship. Across from her, Roy was carefully swirling the red wine in his glass. As the dinner neared its completion, he'd begun looking distinctly uncomfortable. Finally, he looked up at her.

"When I was guarding in the north, do you know what I thought of?" Riza shook her head slightly. "It was of you. And of Breda, and Havoc, and everyone else. I realized how much I missed your companionship. I have spent all my life distancing myself from others, and I find I am not very good at it." Roy Mustang sighed.

"I think your compassion where others lack proves your strength as a leader." Riza said honestly. Roy looked at her and smiled softly.

"Perhaps. Shall we go?" Roy moved before Riza could to pay for the check. Setting the money down on the table, he stood. As they left, he walked slightly closer, and Riza found she no longer had anything to say. He walked her to her apartment, and just as she before headed up the stairs, he grabbed her and kissed her. She stopped, surprised, before tentatively kissing back. He was suave enough with the women to know how to kiss perfectly, and Riza found herself enjoying it immensely. They held the embrace a moment longer, and when he pulled away, he smiled. "See you tomorrow at work, Lieutenant." He said, stepping away. "I trust you won't be late."

"Of course not, sir." Hawkeye said, her brows knitting in confusion.

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"Yes sir."

"Then I suggest we go for another walk? I'm sure there's much more to be said about the time I missed here in Central. Also, there are rumors of the Elric's reappearing that we should discuss."

Riza smiled warmly, and she nodded. "Of course."

A/N: This was written for a galuxkitty over at fmaexchange on live journal. It's the first pairing I've ever written in earnest, so please let me know how you like it! The most difficult thing about pairings (yaoi and het) is making sure one of the charactes doesn't lose personality or become weak. That's what I was striving for, here.


End file.
